Full Moon
by Thatmusicalauthor
Summary: Percy Jackson is an ordinary teenager with a lonely life. His parents are almost never there and all he has are his best friends, Nico and Thalia. One dark foggy night when Percy is driving home, he meets a huge creature that wants to eat him. But instead, it bites him. Read on as Percy lives his life as a werewolf.


**A/N: Hey there! This is my second story that I've been wanting to right for a while so… here it is. Oh and by the way this story is inspired by one of my favorite tv shows Teen Wolf.**

**Random Fact: A man once sued his wife for being ugly, and won**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

Chapter 1: Where it all started

_RING!_

I groaned as my alarm went off. _Ugh…it's Monday. _Today was the first day of junior year for me and my friends, Thalia and Nico. Who am I? I'm Percy Jackson. I have ADHD and Dyslexia so it makes me an odd kid in school. Unfortunately, my friend have it too so that makes our whole group odd. We don't get bullied about it, we just get ignored. We all go to Goode High School. My mom and dad are… I don't really how they are because I never see them on most days. At least I get the house to myself.

After I showered and got ready, I got in my 4 door black Camaro. **(A/N: Yes there is such thing as a 4 door Camaro.)** Since Nico's car is in the repair shop I had to pick him and Thaila up. I drove down the road and stopped at the stop sign when I noticed an object moving in the distance. It was my crush, Annabeth Chase. I've had a crush on her since 5th grade. We were all best friends, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and I. But in 8th grade she drifted away from us. I still liked her though so I couldn't hate her because of it. She was running in and out of her house while her new friends were rushing her to hurry up. I think was drooling. She was a simple white shirt and black jeans with her black converse, but she still looked beautiful. I heard a honk behind me and I jumped.

I forgot I was at a stop sign. Not a red light. She looked towards the honk and saw me. She smiled while I blushed. She waved and got inside the car. I waved back even though she couldn't see me and drove off. I was 7 minutes late for picking up Nico and Thalia. When I arrived, Nico and Thalia were holding hands and looking aggravated. They've been dating since 6th grade and still going strong. Nico let go of Thalia's hand and opened the door. "Really Percy? 7 minutes late?" He said.

"Hey I don't have to give you a ride." I said. He just got as well as Thalia. "Hey Percy." She said. "Hey Thals." I replied. "So are you late because you were staring at Annabeth again?" Nico asked. I blushed and stayed silent. They laughed at me and we were on our way to school.

[PAGE BREAK]

When we arrived the school, we headed straight to the front office. We got our locker numbers and our schedules, then headed to the lockers. My locker was 3 down from Nico going left and 5 down from Thalia's also on the left. Unfortunately, my locker was also across the hall from Annabeth's. "Come on Annabeth, its one little party." I heard her friend Rachel say. Annabeth sighed. "Rachel, I can't go to a party with you, Drew, and Luke. I have to go home or my dad will freak."

"Then just sneak out."

"I can't Rachel. I just can't" Annabeth shut her locker and walked away. Rachel huffed and ran after Annabeth. "Percy…Percy? Are you ready to go to class?" Thalia asked. I snapped out of my trance and turned to Thalia and Nico. "Um…what?" I asked. Thalia sighed. "Were you staring at Annabeth again for the second time today?"

"No… I was just… busy… putting… my stuff up." I pulled out an unneeded journal out of my backpack and put it in my locker just to prove my point. Nico just shook his head and chuckled. "Come on, let's get to class."

[PAGE BREAK]

We arrived to class and chose 3 seats in the back. We sat there waiting for the bell to ring when Annabeth walked in. I felt my breath get sucked out and my heart started beating a lot faster. She looked around for a seat and found one. And of course, it was in front of me. Nico and Thalia turned their heads towards each other and smirked. I inwardly groaned. Of course they find my pain hilarious. She turned around and smiled at me. Her blond curls framed her face perfectly. I smiled back. "Hi Percy. I haven't talked to you guy's in a while. How long has it been?" She asked.

"Uhh…I-I don't know." I silently cursed myself for stuttering. I actually knew how long it'd been but I was too surprised she was talking to me. "It's been 5 years." Thalia said. "Oh…that long?" She muttered. She looked guilty and sad. I gulped and resisted the urge to reach over and push the loose curl behind her ear. "Hey I'm really sorry… I never meant to leave you guys but I just found different friends and drifted away. Just please forgive me and I hope we can be friends again." She rambled. Thalia and Nico looked at her warily. I immediately answered her. "Sure, we forgive you. Isn't that right guys?" We looked at them. I pleaded them with my eyes. I really wanted to be friends with again and maybe then she'll fall in love me. "Yeah…" Nico said hesitantly. Thalia didn't say anything.

Nico nudged her. Thalia glared at Nico. They had a conversation with their eyes. Thalia sighed and looked at Annabeth. "Sure, we forgive you." The bell rang and Annabeth looked at me. Her gray eyes, full of sadness as if she knew Thalia was lying. "Thanks." And she turned towards the front of the class. I looked at Thalia and Nico and gave them my best "You're going to pay for that" glare. The teacher told us since it was the first day of school that the last 20 minutes of class, we had free time. When he told us that our free time started, Annabeth turned around and looked at me. Thalia and Nico were off in their own little world so they didn't pay any attention to us. "Do you think they hate me?" She whispered as if she was afraid that they could hear her. "I don't know… but don't worry about them. They're just having a bad day." I reassured her. She seemed to relive a little. "So, can I see your schedule?" She asked. I picked up backpack and took out my crumpled schedule.

"Not very organized." She said with a smile. I grinned and handed it to her. She flattened it out on the desk and looked it over. Her smile grew more as she went down the list. She finished reading and smiled at me. "What?" I said. "Well Jackson, we have all the same classes." My heart stopped. I was going to see my crush in every single class I go to. Annabeth and I talked for a while before we had to go to our next class. Nico and Thalia left to go to math class, while we walked to history. We immediately found two seats in the back and sat next to each other.

I'd found out during our talk that Annabeth hung out with Rachel, Luke, and Drew. Otherwise known as The Rich Kids. Annabeth reassured me that she wasn't rich and stuck up like them. I asked her why she hung out with them if she didn't like them and she said it was because she was good friends with Rachel. Annabeth snapped her fingers in front of my face, taking me out of my train of thoughts. "Percy, I've trying to get your attention for 2 minutes. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." And with that the bell rang and class began.

[PAGE BREAK]

School was fine and had no eventful things happened besides finding out Annabeth had the same schedule as me. But considering I was on the basketball team, I had to go to the gym to help with basketball tryouts. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Annabeth said turning around to look at me. "Yeah. See ya." I said back. "Bye guys." She said before turning around and walking out of the school. "Wonder why her heart was beating so fast." I heard Nico mutter to Thalia. He could hear her heart beat? "Um… you could hear her heart beat?" I asked. Their eyes widened. "Uh… no…" Thalia said. I just shook my head and walked into the gym with Thalia and Nico in pursuit. I dressed into my basketball uniform and jogged towards our team's coach, Coach Hedge. "Hey coach!" I yelled from across the court. He looked away from a student who was trying out and looked at me. He waved and turned his attention back to the kid. At looked at the bleachers to see Thalia and Nico in a heated discussion when I decided to stride over to them.

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked. They jumped. "Whoa, we didn't see you there." I chuckled. "What are you guys arguing about?" They visibly gulped. "Nothing." They said simultaneously. Nico grabbed Thalia's hand. "See," He raised their intertwined hands. "No arguing here!" I looked at them warily. "Ookaay?" I said. I walked back to see if coach needed help with anything. That was weird. I hope nothing's wrong. "Coach. You need help with anything?"

"Nope. I got everything I need, thanks Jackson. The guys are practicing in the practice gym. Why don't you go with them?" He advised. (We had a practice gym and a game gym.) "Ok." I jogged to the practice gym to see the guys doing drills. I joined them and let me tell you. Exercising after 3 months of eating, sleeping, and playing video games was not fun at all.

[PAGE BREAK]

"There you are!" Nico said as Thalia leaned on my car. "We've been waiting for 10 minutes!"

"Sorry. You know me. I like to take showers after practice."

"Yeah, yeah. We know." Nico muttered as he entered the car. I got in and drove off without another word. It was already dark and fog stuck to the ground. I stopped at a red light and sighed. I closed my eyes for 2 seconds before I heard rapid footsteps. I immediately opened my eyes. I looked around and saw nothing but fog. Nico was listening to music on his headphones and playing a game on his phone while Thalia snored in the back seat. The light turned green. I hesitantly put my foot on the gas.

I looked around for any evidence of deer or any animal that would have made that noise but debunked it as wind. I turned all my attention to the road. Or almost all my attention. Annabeth looked pretty today…I shook my head and told myself to look at the road. I stopped at another red light. So many red lights! I just want to go home and dream of Annabeth! Then I heard more rapid footsteps. I looked around one more time and once again saw nothing. It's just the wind, it's just the wind.

Then I heard a roar. _ROAR!_

It was so loud that it woke up Thalia. Nico took out his headphones. "Nico…" Thalia said. "What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed. Nico looked around. "Crap. Thalia…I think it's one of our kind…"

"Our kind? What do you mean 'our kind'?" I said franticly. Thalia looked at Nico and said, "Nico, its right there." I looked towards where Thalia was looking and saw an 8 foot thing standing there. 5 yards away from the front of the car. It looked dark brown and it had glowing red eyes. I wanted to scream. That thing was walking towards us and it looked angry. "Guys…" They stayed silent. I just tried to move the car but it didn't move or even turn on. Damn it! I forgot to get a new battery installed! Why must you break down now?! "GUYS THAT THING IS GETTING CLOSER!" NIco growled in an inhumanly way. Thalia growled as well. Nico got out of the car.

"NICO! Get back in the car! That thing is going to hurt you! Thalia tell him!" I turned around to see no one. Thalia had gotten out as well. "Crap…crap…crap…" I muttered. They stood in front of the thing. It looked at them and did nothing. I looked in shock as I saw that Nico and Thalia's eyes were glowing yellow. I debated whether or not to get out of the car or not. Before I made up my mind, they started communicating with the beast. "What are you doing here?" Nico asked in a dangerous voice. The creature snarled. "I'm just here to get a snack. Now move out of the way betas. I'm hungry." It said. It had an old woman's voice but looked nothing like an old woman. Thalia growled at it and got in its way from me and the beast. She got into the light of the headlight and she looked as scary as the creature. Her ears were long and sharp. Her teeth stuck out of her mouth showing you a good view of her sharp teeth. Her fingernails stuck out and were sharp as well. And the scariest part was her eyes. They weren't blue anymore. Instead they were bright yellow and frightening to look at. "What are you guys?" I muttered.

Thalia turned her head slightly, indicating she could hear me. She didn't look away from the creature though. "Move out of the way beta." It hissed. Nico stood next to Thalia. "Leave. Now. And you won't have to get hurt." The beast cackled. "You think you could beat an alpha?" It said. It inched closer and they backed up. "I'd like to see you try, little omega." That seemed to offend them both a lot because they both charged at it, tackling it to the ground. They start slashing at it but it didn't seem to do enough. It pushed Nico off first and he went flying. "NICO!" Thalia and I yelled. It grabbed Thalia and threw her to the side. It made its way towards me. Being the idiot I am, I got out of the car and ran towards Nico.

I got on my knees and tried to wake him up. "Nico…Nico…please help me!" I screamed at him. The thing grabbed me by the waist. It put towards it mouth and examined me. The thing was even uglier up close. It had mud on its fur and had a bear-like snout. It stopped looking at me and opened it mouth, pulling towards it pointy teeth. I screamed Thalia and Nico's name but nothing happened until it bit me in the shoulder. I yelled out in pain. "AHHH!" Before it could tear out my shoulder blade, Nico tackled it. Thalia got up and started helping Nico take the beast down. I was clutching my arm in pain and groaning. I felt its venom coursing through my veins as I desperately fought to stay awake.

_Annabeth._

And with that I blacked out.

**Hoped you enjoyed it. I know Percy is kinda OOC but next chapter, he should be himself. If you read my other story Sorrow, don't worry I'll be updating soon.**

**R&amp;R**


End file.
